walkingwithdinosfandomcom-20200215-history
Tyrannosaurus rex
'' Tyrannosaurus rex'' is among the most feared predators ever to live on Planet Earth. It was 14.5 metres long at maximum, 6 metres tall and weighed 5-6 tonnes. Tooth sizes ranged from 2-17 cm in any given individual, with the smallest teeth performing their role, and the largest 17 cm teeth interestingly acting as a battery of sabre teeth - many pairs mind putting Sabre Toothed Cats to shame. They are serrated on the edges, and designed for crushing bone. Bone is found in fossil coprolites from Tyrannosaurus, as fragments. In Walking with Dinosaurs Tyrannosaurus rex ''featured in the sixth and final episode of Walking with Dinosaurs - Death of a Dynasty. An adult ''Tyrannosaurus rex was first seen scavenging for carcasses amongst poisonous fumes. This was a male. A female had some eggs which she had to protect from egg-eating mammals like Didelphodon. Three eggs hatched successfully out of a clutch of twelve, and three offspring reach an age of just a few months before the extinction event claims them, in which time one of them is singled out as a weakling (possibly killed by its bullying siblings) Later, the remaining pair of babies continued explore their surrounding habitat increasingly wandering off from the powerful protection of their mother. Dinilysia, a type of prehistoric snake, is seen to view the young Tyrannosaurus rex siblings as fully warm blooded animals - animals that happen to pester it incessently. At the end of the episode, just after the snake leaves, an Ankylosaurus stomps through the area occupied by the Mother Tyrannosaurus and her offspring, by complete turn of misfortune. In defence of her cowering infants, the Mother Tyrannosaurus is obliged to stand and fight, although it is stated she would usually retreat. In a fatal move, the Mother Tyrannosaurus charges the Ankylosaurus with a mighty roar that blasts through the air like thunder. Though this devastating last ditch effort would see off virtually every other Dinosaur in its habitat - even horned Dinosaurs - the impregnable Ankylosaurus has no fear and responds with a literally traumatic strike of its multi-kilogram tailclub swung at high velocity. The Mother Tyrannosaurus is mortally wounded with a shattered femur and internal organs ruptured. Its appears that after she limped away from the area (with her offspring in tow) she collapsed on the ashfields - perhaps she stumbled into this desolate area away from her usual hunting areas in the forests in a delirious state of agony - and slowly died in agony, perishing under a volcanic sunset with terrible haunting whimpers. By the next morning, her body lay strewn on the baking ashfields, her dismayed offspring standing by her colossal corpse. However, they are killed along with all giant Dinosaurs shortly after, in the blast front of the K-T Extinction Event, literally blown away. Even the huge 6 tonne giant of the Mother Tyrannosaurus is whipped into the air as though a toy. Even the mighty Tyrannosaurus rex becomes a victim of the inordinate power of conspiring geological and astronomical forces. Specials T-rex made one appearance in the Walking with Dinosaurs specials - Prehistoric Park. Terence and Matilda are young T-Rexes, however, in episode 3, they end up coming to blows. In episode 5, Terence is seriously injured by Matilda. T-Rex can also be heard roaring in Sea Monsters: A Walking with Dinosaurs Trilogy. This is heard when Nigel Marven visits the most dangerous sea of all time - the Late Cretaceous, with Tylosaurus. Tyrannosaurus rex was also seen in Animal Planet: The Most Extreme as being a hunter than komodo dragons and scavengers. In Walking with Dinosaurs: The Arena Spectacular A T-rex and its baby featured in Walking with Dinosaurs: The Arena Spectacular. A Torosaurus and an Ankylosaurus tried to harm the baby, but then the mother came to the rescue, and scared off the other dinosaurs. Category:Dinosaurs Category:Theropods Category:Carnivores Category:Live theater Category:Reptiles Category:Tyrannosaurid Category:Saurischia Category:Archosauria Category:Archosauriformes Category:Cretaceous Period Category:Mesozoic Era Category:Phanerozoic Eon Category:Theropoda Category:Walking With Dinosaurs apex predators Category:Vertebrates